If Kiba Was A Girl
by PervySageOnTheRun
Summary: This fanfic is an ecchi story about a female Kiba who relies on her friends to teach her about guys, dating and much much more ;-) . Kiba develops a liking for her guy friend Shikamaru Nara, with whom she shares pervy encounters throughout their relationship. Her friend Ino, who is also close to Shikamaru, quickly picks up on this and vows to have her get laid by the lazy genius.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiba-Chan, Your Hair is Jiraiya-level Insane**

Every once in awhile, a female Inuzuka with remarkably canine qualities was born. Kiba was one of them and her family was aware of this since she was born. Just like the other Inuzuka children, she grew to love dogs and was very active. She had inherited the genes all the Inuzuka members would have loved to have. Her nose was three-five times stronger than the average Inuzuka as were her other senses.

Her dog Akamaru grew up beside her and they trained together at the academy. They quickly became best friends. When she had nothing to do Akamaru always played with her. Akamaru was a female dog, but one day she found out that they had to get her spayed.

As she grew up, she eventually had to have _the talk_ with her sister, Hana. Becoming part of Kurenai's team meant that she had two other kunoichi to support her but she already knew all too well that this was about.

"Kiba it's time we talked about you growing up, you're a teenager now," Hana started, "and it's important that you are aware of the changes you're going to go through in the next few years."

"I know already," Kiba pouted with a cross face.

"It's different for you, Kiba," she said firmly. "You're going to want to be with boys more often and this is completely normal. Every month, you will go through your cycle and for a few days, you will experience bleeding."

"I know about periods, gosh," she blushed. "All the other girls already have theirs."

"But yours won't be the same," she sighed. Hana didn't know how to say this. "Kiba, have you ever seen a dog _in heat_?"

That was the beginning of her terrible nightmare of teenage years. Kiba had previously been so comfortable with guys, but once she experienced her first heat at the age of fourteen - she realised that she couldn't come even near the other boys without getting turned on during this time. She would have to find a quiet place to satisfy herself several times a day - so that she wouldn't become too horny for her daily routine. During missions, she took a special pill to keep the urges at bay. Her heats only came eight times a year at most. Some lasted a couple of days and others lasted longer. She was fully aware of when she would get one, it was something she learned with experience.

As she grew older and older, she became embarrassed about herself. She felt dirty. It didn't help that her secret was being spread now and she wanted to lock herself up in her room at times. Her self confidence depreciated and although she still put up an aggressive front - on the inside, she was as weak as ever.

She had never had a boyfriend, but there were all sorts of rumours about her sleeping around - even with older men. Instead of making her sadder, Kiba now lost her temper. She was a virgin and hadn't even kissed a boy yet. This was mainly because of her own insecurities and less to do with her whore reputation.

19, single and never-been-kissed Kiba sat at the bar with her girlfriends. She knew her heat was around the corner and she decided that this was the last day she would indulge herself. The first rule was to always be aware of her surroundings when she was in heat, so anything intoxicating was a no-no. The second rule was to ALWAYS use protection, because the heat was there for mating and reproducing, which meant it was her most fertile time.

"Kiba-chan," Hinata called as she poked the said woman who was now resting her face on the table. "You're more depressed than usual. I called all the other girls to hang out today, they should be coming soon." With that, Ino and Sakura walked into the bar together and waved at Hinata.

"Kiba! You're already drunk?" Ino yelled. The other people at the bar ignored it, as it was quite common for her to act this way. "Do you want me to call the boys?" Ino knew that question would get a reaction from her. Kiba sat up and said hi to both of them before leaning back in her chair.

"I'd rather you don't set me up with anyone at the moment," she said in her slurred words.

Sakura sat next to Kiba and tried to encourage her, "come on Kiba, you're the only one left without a boyfriend. If we get you one, we can go on group dates together. You must be really depressed to not get angry at Ino." Kiba looked around at each one of them and sighed. They had already taken all the good-looking boys. Hinata was with Naruto. Sakura was with Sasuke. Ino was with Sai and Tenten (who had yet to show up) was with Neji.

"There's no one left for me," she sighed, "besides, I'm going into horny-bitch mode in a couple of days so I don't think now is a good time."

"That's it Kiba!" Ino yelled again, "if you don't lose your virginity to a man, we'll take it from you!" Everyone at the bar looked at the group. They were soon surrounded by giggles and snickers.

"You baka!" Sakura shouted, shoving Ino away. "We were going to tell her that later."

"W-what are you guys t-talking about?" Kiba said with a hot face. She had sobered up now, by the looks of it, so the group decided to take her out of the bar to continue their conversation.

"We're going to teach you what guys and sex are about," Ino explained. At this point, Kiba was convinced that Ino and Sakura had lost their minds. She looked at her closest friend Hinata with a questioning look on her face. Hinata looked back at her and blushed with a nod. An attempt to run away was met with a knockout blow coming from Sakura, as if that was what Kiba needed.

They all arrived at Ino's house, after picking up TenTen on the way. Kiba sat down on the couch angrily. She was wearing her usual trousers and t-shirt. That day, however, she had her spiky hair down which made her look like a cave-woman as Sakura described.

"We need to do something about that hair," Ino said to herself. "Hinata, what do you think?" To that, Hinata stared long and hard at the irritated Kiba. She came close and felt her hair. Kiba growled at the gesture.

"There are too many tangles and the ends are damaged," she said with a sigh, "we'll need to cut it into a proper hairstyle after straightening it all out."

Kiba sighed, "whatever guys, what do you need me to do?" she accepted defeat - knowing that the four determined kunoichi were not going to leave her that way, especially Sakura, who seemed ready to throw a punch at her when needed. They made her strip down and bathed her, carefully instructing her about the different shower products she was meant to use. The bath water was very warm and if it wasn't for the four girls scrubbing her, she would have really enjoyed it. Kiba protested the whole time, trying to push them away.

"Kiba-chan has a big chest," TenTen pointed out, "she's almost as big as Hinata." The red marks on her face blurred in to the scarlet blush reddening her cheeks.

"You're bigger than me?!" Ino shouted with a smile, "this is going to be easier than I thought."

Hinata used almost half the bottle of conditioner on Kiba's hair as she combed through it gently. She started with a large comb and had three finer ones to work with. Once that was done, Ino joined in with the finer combing.

"It seems like your hair hasn't been styled too much," Ino commented, "it's still very healthy."

"Thank you?" Kiba replied. "Where did the Sakura and TenTen go?"

"They went to get some waxing kits, we're going to go all the way with you today," she chuckled. Kiba didn't know how to respond to that, she had been waxed before but she never thought her friends would be doing it for her. "We needed to make sure your skin is nice and exfoliated."

Later, they sat her down in her towel and began straightening her hair out again.

"How long has it been since you last got a hair cut?" Hinata asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know," Kiba answered, "I just tie it back and it keeps growing."

"Kiba," Ino said seriously, "your hair has reached Jiraiya-level insanity. We need to do something about these spikes." She was speaking as if she was diagnosing a patient.

Tenten laughed, "since you have lots of hair, we can keep snipping until it's perfect."

Hinata got to work quickly, pulling her hair into sections. Ino and Sakura helped her while they concentrated hard to get the layers perfect. Kiba sensed that they were extremely focused, pulling her hair in all sort of directions, discussing angles and looks. Meanwhile, Tenten was reading waxing instructions and gave Kiba a painkiller. Somehow, they ended up spending over an hour getting her hair done.

"Oh my god," Ino gasped as she looked at Kiba, "it's a masterpiece!" She handed her the mirror and after momentary silence, Kiba's eyes watered up.

"You guys," she cried, "you made it so pretty." Her hair was straight now, with just downward pointing spikes at the ends.

"It looks a bit like Kurenai's hair," Hinata said, "but Kiba-chan's hair is naturally straighter, you don't have the same waves as her." Kiba hugged Hinata and then everyone else. At last, she hugged TenTen, who sneakily used the moment to pull her towel off.

"It's time to get you waxed Kiba-chan," Sakura said with an evil smirk. The horror on Kiba's face probably shortened her lifespan by about ten years.

They had to hold her down while they worked on her. Legs, underarms and bikini area. They gave her a brazilian with a different wax. With so many people working together, the whole job was done within an hour. Kiba was numb in most places and passed out from the craziness. Sakura checked her to see if she was okay.

"It seems like she's knocked out," Sakura concluded, "but her breathing is fine."

"When does she get her heat, Hinata-chan, do you know?" Tenten asked.

Hinata responded quickly, "it should start some time the day after tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day Shikamaru Shouldn't Have Come**

A dark haired shinobi stood outside the Inuzuka house and after ringing the bell. That morning, Ino had come to annoy him until he agreed to walk Kiba to the meeting point. They were going out in couples, but Kiba was still single, so Ino made sure she'd have some sort of date. At least, however, that's what it sounded like to him.

"How troublesome," he said under his breath, waiting for someone to answer the door.

 _Kiba P.O.V._

I heard bell ring when I was massaging the soap in my face. A short angry growl probably escaped my mouth as I was in experiencing a crappy hangover and really didn't feel like dealing with whatever was waiting outside the door. It was probably Hana, so she wouldn't make a big deal out of my shitty mood anyway.

Drying off my face with my top, I walked over to the front door in nothing but an oversized baggy shirt. It reached the bottom of my butt, but since I hadn't been wearing underwear, I hesitated for a second when I considered the possibility that it wasn't Hana or Mum at the door but someone else, since I couldn't smell a trace of either of them. Ino had carefully instructed me to wear loose clothing for a day after the waxing. Looking down at my chest, I saw my nipples poking out. This was one of the various signs that my heat was coming up soon. The memory of my last heat made me lose my trail of thought as I flung the door open in frustration. The person standing behind the door wasn't either of the two I was hoping for.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" I stuttered. Shikamaru was confused for a second and then his eyes widened as if he had just remembered that he left his stove running. The only thing I could think of was the fact that I was ridiculously underdressed in front of him. There was even a large wet (and consequently see-through) patch on my shirt where I dried my face.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked, "is this what it looks like when it's wet?" Oh thank god he wasn't looking at anything else. Wait, my hair? Oh yeah… Shikamaru was the first to see it since yesterday.

"No," I blushed, "Hinata cut my hair yesterday." I pulled the hem of my shirt lower and unintentionally gave him some cleavage to look at. I cursed at myself for doing something so dumb and unnecessarily drawing attention to how little I was wearing - as if I _wanted_ him to notice. Shikamaru cleared his throat and looked away. Why didn't he do that _before_?

"This is so troublesome," he coughed, "uh, Kiba, you should get ready - I'm here to take you out for lunch, Ino told me to get you." He tried to look at everything other than me, which I thought was cute, but then again, I always thought Shikamaru was cute. Trying to ignore my own thoughts, I realised that I had completely forgotten about the lunch plans from before - but I didn't tell him that.

I invited him in and told him to wait while I changed. I put on a knee-length white skirt and a sleeveless maroon top - skipping the underwear since I was supposed to keep it loose. The skirt covered my knees, but it stuck close to my legs, which made me feel a little less like a six year old in a puffy frock. As I walked back to the living room, I grabbed my only pair of cute earrings which I left in Hana's room after I'd let her borrow them.

Shikamaru watched me walk over, and I could have sworn for a second he was eyeing me, but then I realised that he probably wasn't used to seeing me with my hair down. He seemed to be thinking too deeply, not the kind of thoughts you'd have when checking someone out. I couldn't help but wonder whether Ino had planned to get us together or the person in front of me was actually Ino doing a transformation jutsu. If it really was Ino, I would have sniffed her out before, this was definitely Shikamaru's scent. How did Ino get him to agree on something like this? Moreover, had she figured out that I kind of liked him or was Shikamaru just a random choice? Don't get me wrong - My feelings for him weren't something I ever cared to express, since it _really_ wasn't anything more than a 'oh, he's not so bad' every now and then. We walked together to the front door after I put my shoes on and told Akamaru to behave while I was gone.

"So why the sudden change?" Shikamaru asked me as we slowly walked side by side. I looked at him and he continued to look forward after briefly glancing at me - as if acknowledging that I was attempting to make eye contact. He was a minimalist with his interactions. I probably looked like I was thinking about his question, when actually I was thinking about how hungover I was. My memory paused at a certain part where:

"Ino said she'd teach me about guys and sex," I thought aloud. Shikamaru's footsteps faltered, only slightly, but he remained fairly relaxed. I assumed he would know a fair bit about Ino and her crazy schemes. For some reason, I hadn't realised I said it out loud and then rolled my eyes back at my own retardedness. I didn't want to make a big deal out of how silly that statement was, but I ended up making it worse by trying to overly explain what I had said. "Anyway, she then said that I had to fix my hair and uh… wear make-up, change my wardrobe. You know the usual stuff. The girls helped me out quite a lot yesterday, although I we'd all had a little too much to drink. I was actually pretty hungover this morning, so sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," he sighed and chuckled a bit. "You don't have to explain yourself." That was clearly a _shut the fuck up already_ , but I deserved it and thanked him in my head for being nice about it _._ Shikamaru was probably thinking the same thing as me by now, assuming that Ino was setting us up. I decided not to overthink the situation and just treat him as I normally would in a friendly way.

Lunch was quite enjoyable. Between the teasing comments from the other couples, Shikamaru and I learned a lot about each other. It was mainly me initiating the conversation, since he didn't want to get too involved with something as troublesome as women, I guess. I analysed his smell in the awkward silences when there was no conversation. He seemed to be quite comfortable with the silence. Shikamaru smelled like grass, fresh bed sheets and lavender scented fabric softener. There was a faint earthy smell coming from him as well and under all those familiar smells - there was his own little scent which I couldn't describe. It was a little feminine, powdery and mixed with some mysterious sweetness.

"You look focused," Shikamaru commented and then started sipping his ice water. The waiter went round to pick up all the plates and as he reached in to take mine, I shifted towards Shikamaru on my right. Judging from what had happened next, the sudden movement must have caused my hair to fly in to his face. He choked on his water (probably after inhaling the smell of Ino's strawberry milkshake conditioner, which was really messing with my own nose as well). Naruto and Hinata turned to look at the us. The blond laughed.

"It must be troublesome for you to be with a girl, Shikamaru," Naruto joked. Shikamaru glared at him while I sort of smiled.

"I can cope," he replied. _Cope with a woman or cope with me?_

On the way back to my house, I suddenly felt a little _too_ attracted to Shikamaru. It was the kind of feeling that catches up to you when you know you're alone with a guy and the possibilities of what could happen next were endless. However, this feeling was more physical than emotional. I wanted to rub my body on his so bad I had to bite my tongue to focus. My heat was kicking in a little earlier than I thought, but the last one was several months ago, so naturally this would be more intense. The other symptoms had yet to show up, but I couldn't help but wonder whether Shikamaru could sense something different about me. Chemicals should have been oozing from my body to attract males and Shikamaru wasn't the hungriest wolf on the street but he was definitely _male_.

"Look, I'm happy that you're walking me home and all, but I think I can make it back on my own from here," I said with a slightly worried tone. Shikamaru looked at me with an equally concerned face. There were other people around, so he probably thought it would look weird if he just left me on my own instead of walking me back properly.

"We're already halfway there, I need to go through this way anyway," he answered. I knew he was lying because he had already told me that he had to meet a friend in the opposite direction. His composure changed slightly and I couldn't tell whether that was because he knew that I knew that he was lying or he was being affected by my scent. As I tried to recall all the times I had ever been near a guy while on heat, it dawned on me that perhaps Shikamaru was completely unaware of my situation. There were rumours and all, but he wasn't the kind of person who just believed anything he heard. Besides, I had never told him about it. Worried about what he might do (or I might do to him), I became a little defensive. Telling him something like 'if you keep on following me with that delicious smell of yours, I might just rape you' would have probably been a better idea than what actually happened next.

I walked over to him and put my hands up in front of me, "I want to walk alone," I told him. He stepped back and then shook his head.

"Just pretend I'm not here then," he walked passed me and just as I turned to grab his collar, I tripped on _his_ shoelace and fell. He turned around to catch me, but he was a fraction of a second too late. Instead, as my skirt flew up and Shikamaru got a magnificent show of my newly waxed bikini area. The man was speechless and frozen for a long time. I saw him see it, look at it and even open his mouth slightly in surprise. Was I already wet down there? I knew I wasn't later but that question popped in my head as I tried to understand his reaction. _If I had been wet, I wonder how he would have reacted._

"Okay, I'm off then," he turned around to walk away, leaving me to melt from embarrassment on the floor. Everyone watched me and I felt like the biggest idiot, having waited for him to give me a hand. I decided to get back at him with a scream.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HELPED ME GET BACK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" To that, Shikamaru decided to run instead of walk, looking quite stupid from my angle. Akamaru came running at my voice. She didn't have to be anywhere close to hear my scream, I was quite sure that all of Konoha had heard that one.

 _Third Person_

The next couple of days were the beginning of Kiba's awaited heat. She hadn't got one in several months, so this one was particularly strong. The raging hormones built up inside her slowly but she found it hard to find the time to satisfy herself. It started the evening of the day after her lunch with the couples. That night she had to take Akamaru to the vet after she swallowed something possibly dangerous. By the time she got back, she was too tired to even think.

When she woke up in the morning, she felt a rush of excitement twirling in her lower abdomen. She sat up and felt the warm wetness in her panties. Not only was she in heat, the weather was just as uncomfortably hot.

"Oh god," she sighed and put her hands down her pants, but was interrupted by a call from her mother. She heard another voice in the house and quickly got dressed into a pink t-shirt and shorts. As she walked into the living room, she thanked the gods that the other voice was a wrinkly old man, because that completely turned her off. Despite having a real turn off in the room, she knew she couldn't hold it in too long. Her mother made her eat breakfast with the guest and as if that wasn't enough already - she then decided that it would be a good idea to send Kiba on an errand. She had to say it right in front of the guest as well, so she couldn't refuse. On her way out, she tied her hair into a neat bun.

Kiba's biggest fear now was to run into any fuckable guy, because she was at her limit. Fortunately, the street outside her house was quite empty that morning. She made her way to a shop with a female shopkeeper to buy some rice and on her way almost danced at the fact that she hadn't seen a single man. At that point, even the thought of men was turning her on and she rushed back to her house - only to find that her luck ended there.

Shikamaru was waiting outside her house and she watched him go in after her mother opened the door. She could smell Shikamaru from outside the house and that was enough to get her wet again.

"Fuck me in the nose," she said to herself, "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Her own curses now felt like vibrations in her panties. She could feel it pulsating down there and Shikamaru's voice on the other side sent shivers down her spine. It was starting to hurt.

She knocked on the door and walked passed Shikamaru when it opened, trying to picture naked old men to calm herself down.

"Kiba," he called.

"Now is not a good time," she told him before running into her room. He figured she was still angry at him so he slowly walked to her room. Inside, Kiba was rummaging through her drawers to find her pill. She wasn't supposed to take it if she wasn't on a mission but she could practically smell Shikamaru walking closer.

"Fuck this," she cursed as she swung the door open, pulled him inside and then locked her door shut. "Shikamaru, I know this sounds crazy but I am incredibly horny right now because I'm in heat."

"What?" he paled, hoping this was a very bad joke, but she was completely serious. "I should… leave then." For a few moments she looked up at him and stared into his eyes with what looked like her rape face. He was trying to look away, but every time he glanced at her the same brown eyes were piercing through his gaze. She came close to him, breathed in his scent and then rubbed her face in his neck, releasing a small moan. On her toes, chest pressed against his, hands on his shoulders and chin turned up, she stared into his orbs searching for some kind of response. The warmth in her abdomen was making her heart flutter. Being that close to Shikamaru was the most satisfying thing she had felt since the heat kicked in.

"This, it's making me uncomfortable," he clenched his fists so hard, that he could feel his nails digging into his skin. If he pushed himself any further back, he would break the door. "Can you not…" his voice disappeared when the tickling sensations of light kisses placed on his jawline sent sparks of excitement through his body. The tingling hot breath, tongue and lips on his neck were making him melt. His arms came up to embrace the woman in front of him. Her body was soft with lax joints and relaxed muscles. Although he couldn't feel much through his flak jacket, he knew that the first thing he needed to do was take his clothes off.

Kiba waited anxiously, sitting on the bed, unclasping her plain white bra and hoping Shikamaru wouldn't back out of it at the last minute. She needed him to be turned on as well.

"Do you have a condom?" When her eyes met his shirtless body, she gulped. He wasn't the most muscular shinobi out there but it had been a long time since she got the chance to properly check out a guy like that. Shino was always over dressed and the fact that she lacked guy friends didn't help either. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shikamaru's nervous answer.

"Uh… no," he scratched his head, looking at everything but the topless woman on the bed. He was sure that he wasn't supposed to be seeing what was in front of him. Kiba got up with a smile on her face and took Shikamaru's hand in hers. She pulled his wrist up and then used her other hand to place his palm on her breast.

"Then I... want you… to touch me," she whispered. His rough hands met velvety soft tanned skin and just the lazy contact was enough to make her moan in pleasure. He gulped again and then squeezed her. Surprisingly, her breasts were a lot bigger than what he had experienced before. Soon after the first touch, he was completely captivated by the sight of her. It seemed as though every little movement he made could drive her mad with desire. The sensitivity was fun to play with, despite the guilt he felt for enjoying something so meaningless. He would rather enjoy himself than have to see her on her knees for him or run away and leave her hanging with embarrassment. No matter what he did, he would still be the asshole who was inappropriately taking advantage of a girl who couldn't control herself.

Her face was red, nervous, excited and turned on. Even her chest was hot and her heart was pounding. Shikamaru could feel it all under his fingers. He brought up his other hand to the other breast and then squeezed both of her perky nipples. Her chest hitched up as her breath got caught in her throat. Kiba didn't have any clear tan lines, she was tanned all over. Her nipples were only a little darker and pinker than the rest of her skin and all of this visual stimulation was pushing Shikamaru closer to the edge of his self control. His arousal was quite obvious but he knew she hadn't noticed it yet.

When she felt warm lips on her breasts she almost screamed. Her lips curled at how gentle he was with her body and how crazy she felt about it. She thought about the differences between having sex and making love. Shikamaru was definitely doing the latter. Even through passionate fondling, kissing and sucking she could feel that he was using only the tiniest fraction of his strength to do so, treating her like a delicate, valuable piece of treasure. He was probably teasing her, she thought, because there was no way Shikamaru felt that way about her.

They stumbled towards the bed and Kiba fell back on to it, whilst Shikamaru climbed up on top of her. Unhappy with this, she sat up and waited for him to lie down before she approached him from the side. He was facing down, but before he turned his body, she pushed it down with hers. She took her time tracing her fingers over the muscles on his back and rubbing around his shoulders to relax them.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low breathy voice. He chuckled at the tickles he received from her planting shy kisses on his upper back. "That tickles." With a little force, he pushed himself out of the position and laid on his side, eyeing her from the new angle. She sat up and looked at him.

"I don't know," she answered, "this my first time with a guy." Warning bells rang in Shikamaru's head as he tried to think through that piece of vital information. _How did he miss that? How was she so casual about all of this?_ "I want it so bad it hurts," she indicated her raw desire to be satisfied by grinding the bed under her, hips moving in stiff circles and fists bunching up in her sheets. "I'm sorry." He started feeling bad for her. Despite her pronounced attempts to get it across to him that she was too turned on to even think, all he could see was a vulnerable girl who didn't know what she was doing. He suddenly felt the urge to take it into his own hands to _give her what she wanted_.

He laid her down and brought himself to her side, propping himself up with his elbow. Her body was stiff, as she laid with zero understanding of what she was supposed to do next.

"Relax," he instructed her as he brought his face to her neck and started kissing her. When she felt his hard length prodding at her side, her heart raced and all she could think about was his erection. It was her first time touching a guy like that and she was beginning to feel intimidated by it all. Without a condom, she couldn't let him take her virginity but her innocence was definitely flying out of the window at that point. She was very wet. Dripping wet. It was only a matter of time before he would notice it soaking through her tiny black shorts.

Once he felt her getting used to his kissing, he moved his body over hers. To his surprise, she instinctively spread her legs which made his pelvis sink between them.

"Mmh, Kiba," he grumbled with a painfully suppressed moan. If she hadn't told him she was a virgin he would already be completely naked and probably thrusting into her by that point. Kiba bucked her hips and moaned loudly. _Was she soaking through her own shorts and through his trousers or was he feeling his own pre-ejaculatory fluid on his crotch?_

"Shikamaru, this feels so good," her low sensual voice was making it impossible for him to focus. The way she switched from nervously stiffening her body and casually grinding against him was confusing. He could feel that her movements were primal, instinctive and rather desperate so he quickly adjusted to the new pace. Shikamaru used the strength of his core to push in to her and stimulate her at the same time by working on her breasts. The movement of his hips was making his entire body roll against her smooth toned one. It was getting a little sticky between their contact, but every attempt he made to create a little distance only made her push against him harder. He eventually lost sense of what he was doing whilst she did most of the work. As she was drawing closer to her orgasm, she tried to get his erection lined up with her clit so that she could get him pushing in the right spot.

"I'm uh," Shikamaru groaned, "reaching my limit." He tried to get it across that he was about to ejaculate in the most gentlemanly way, but it didn't work. Kiba didn't know what he was talking about, so she sped up, assuming he was tired. His jaw clenched as he felt himself releasing in his trousers, splutters of fluid lining his underwear. Just after, Kiba orgasmed. Pleasure shooting up her abdomen and filling her mind with the dizziness that followed.

She woke up from the feeling of lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Shikamaru was back at her side, kissing her softly and the only thing she could think about was how wrong it was.

"No," she pulled away and turned her head away from his, "I'll fall for you if you kiss me." Shikamaru was a little lost by what she was saying and attempted to kiss her again, only to get a glare staring into his lusty eyes.

 _Shikamaru POV_

"That was," she looked up at me and blushed. "Don't do that."

"You're allowed to fall for me, if that's what this is about," I told her, a little irritated by her unpleasant reaction. I wasn't going to lie about it, I was hoping she would like the kiss.

"You don't understand, I can't control myself when I'm like this," she started explaining. She babbled on and on about her cycles and other crazy things I had no interest in. I somehow managed to completely ignore what she was saying as I was absorbed in my own thoughts. Somewhere in the conversation, she decided to put her clothes back on. The thought that she hadn't even realised I had ejaculated was confusing me.

When I thought about the possibility of another man seeing her like this, I was quite annoyed - but when she told me it was her first kiss, I realized how far I had fallen for her already. The fact that it was me whose name came out of her mouth in a moan, begging me to touch her made me happy. It was wrong on so many levels, but I had enjoyed it. However, I felt so stupid when I heard her explain something I was glad she _made_ me hear by nudging my on the shoulder.

"When any guy is around me during my heat, he will feel compelled by me," she revealed, "I should have been able to control myself, but I couldn't. Whatever you're feeling right now doesn't matter, because it's the effect of my scent. Don't blame yourself for giving in to it all either, because I had pretty much drugged you when I came close to your face." That explained the moan she did in my neck and all of the mysteries of what had just happened. It was a lot to take in for me and then I remembered why I had come to see her. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the earring.

"I came to give you this," I held it in my palm in front of her and scratched my head with the other hand. She laughed as she took it from my hand put it on her bedside table.

"You ended up giving me much more," she joked, "I'm so sorry you had to see me like this and thank you… for being such a nice guy." She inhaled deeply, "you can just forget about this. I'll be back to normal in a few days - hopefully."

"If you say so," I responded, feeling tired from all the talking. "I'm going to go home and sleep, this has been one crazy day." The truth was, I felt dumb as hell thinking I was in love with her or something. I was so convinced by what I was feeling… Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't told me the truth because it felt more like a rejection than a realisation - even though I hadn't confessed. Not telling her about my feelings was the smartest thing I had done all day.

Several days had passed since then and it had crossed my head many times that I should have gone to see Kiba. My mind was running in circles. There was no reason to see Kiba and I kept reminding myself that. It felt like the 'drug' she was speaking of was still lingering in my head, or perhaps my perspective of the whole thing had been warped by it. Eventually, I come to the conclusion that I did in fact have a reason to see her: to ask her whether her drug had any permanent effects.

As I walked towards her house, I wondered how she would take the question. I needed to slip it to her without making her think I was going mad, because there was a high chance that there were no permanent effects. I quickly tried to make up another excuse to see her, I didn't want to risk giving myself away.

Before I even got to her house, I was growled at by Akamaru who seemed to have been following me. I turned around and tilted my head, confused at why she was acting that way. _Did she sniff out my intentions?_

"Akamaru!" a voice called. I looked up into the distance to see Kiba running towards me. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was, I had been longing to hear that voice for a while now. She had her hair tied back and braided - it looked neat, which was very much unlike her. As I looked at her some more while she caught her breath, I noticed she was wearing a sports bra under her vest. The shorts and shoes were quite typical of a shinobi but since she didn't usually dress like this, I had the impression that she must have been training.

"Out training?" I tried to start a conversation. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah," she panted, sweat trickling down her face. She wiped it with her arm and sighed, "I didn't think I'd see you here, did you come to see me?"

"I was worried you'd be locking yourself up in embarrassment," I smirked, knowing I would get a reaction. _When did I start enjoying this? Did she catch on to my flirting?_ She crossed her arms, which probably meant she was going to say something I didn't want to hear.

"I didn't think you'd come back for me," she grinned, "looks like you're still troubled."

My confidence cracked, because she was saying the truth - but upon noticing this her expression changed. She was genuinely concerned and stepped closer to put a hand on my forehead. For some reason, she also took the chance to sniff me. "How are you feeling?" she said softly as she pulled her hand back. She reached for my hands and squeezed them both. "I think we should get you checked." Everything she was saying sounded like music to my ears. It was completely inappropriate at that time and she was clearly worried, but all I could do was smile like an idiot. "Shikamaru you're acting strange."

Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of Hana, Kiba's sister, in their living room

 _Kiba P.O.V._

"He's been acting like this for a while," I explained to Hana, with Shikamaru on the other side of the table. She looked back at me with her eyebrows furrowed. I whispered a brief explanation of what had happened and she looked at me wide-eyed and scared.

"Mum is going to kill me, and then you and may be even him," she said, turning to look at him. Shikamaru didn't say anything, he seemed to have snapped back to reality but remained quiet. After a long silence full of loud anxious thoughts, Shikamaru decided to break the silence.

"What exactly is happening here?" His expression was stoic and I tried to figure out whether he was bored or that was his worried face.

"You've tasted her," Hana said. A blush appeared on his face and he sat up straight. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I told him not to, but he didn't know at the time," I tried to calm Hana down.

"I'm sorry, it seems this is my fault."

"Well you're also the one suffering here," Hana sighed. "We need to wait until Mum comes back. When someone like Kiba is in heat, it's different. I never knew what the consequences would be, but I was supposed to not let anyone get too close."

 _Shikamaru_

The situation was stupid. There was no way all of this had happened from one sloppy kiss. When Kiba's mother came, I was happy that she confirmed my suspicions.

"There is no way this is a result from just one kiss," she said. Kiba's mum was scary. I was sitting in a room with three feral-looking women who were all looking at me like I was some kind of two headed freak. When Kiba's mother told her and Hana to leave, I felt even more frightened. I considered, at that point, that bringing my father along would have been a better idea, although he would be just as scared as me of this woman (not to mention furious about what I had done). Kiba herself had a pretty wild expression most of the time, but this was advanced. I felt like I had just touched the puppy of an overprotective mother, who was now angry as hell that I even came into her house.

"You're Shikaku's son aren't you?" her calm voice conflicted with her expression. I came to the understanding that her scowling face was her resting face, but that didn't make me feel any better.

"Yes, I am," I replied politely. She could probably smell my fear from any distance, but she still came over to sniff me before sitting back down across from me.

"It seems like you have feelings for my little Kiba," she said it with a weird angry smile. "But you're confused, aren't you? You've tasted her and well… may be went a little too far with her." _Who told her that?!_ She sighed. "I want you to know that I don't have anything against Kiba having a boyfriend." I didn't say anything, and she looked at me questioningly during the pause. "Well, in order to solve the problem, you just need to wait a little more. Kiba's mating scent is very faint on you, it should wear away completely in a week. Until then, it would probably be best to keep your feelings to yourself. Kiba is most likely feeling the same thing since she left that scent on you so you might confuse her if you hang around her too much."

"She left a scent on me?" I repeated, "what does that mean?"

"Well, when Kiba marked you as her mate, it seemed like you accepted it," she explained, "that had to have been a conscious decision. After that, it seems like you… made some advances of your own - I'm not angry at you. It must have been difficult to hold back once she starts… compelling you. Anyway, stay safe, alright?" she smiled warmly and I smiled back. "I have something to give you."

Kiba's mum seemed pretty cool with the whole thing. I didn't open her present until I got home, when my dad stopped me in the hallway to ask me what it was in the box I was holding. It was obvious it came from the Inuzuka household, since the wrapping paper had their sign painted on it.

"Oh, it's something I got… from a… woman," I told him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, expecting me to open it. As I unwrapped the paper, I didn't even think for a second what would be in there. I suspected it was some homemade dog biscuits or something but when I held out the box in front of my dad his eyes widened. Kiba's mother, the one who glared at me with the scary eyes had handed me a huge box of condoms. _Condoms._ This must have been her revenge, because I was now faced with the most misleading and awkward situation I could imagine - as if she had planned for it to happen.

"This is…" his anger disappeared, "better safe than sorry I guess. But before you run away with that," he paused, "explain the Inuzuka wrapping paper."

"Naruto used it to trick me into thinking Kiba liked me so he gave it to me," I lied like a professional, "Ino already told me it was a joke so I didn't think much of it."

"Hmm," he seemed somewhat disappointed. "And here I thought that perhaps you and Kiba really did have something going on. Only someone like Tsume would give you that kind of thing, after visiting the Inuzuka." _How did he see through that?!_

"Tsume?"

"Kiba's mother, her name is Tsume," he pointed out. "Haven't you met your friends' parents?" _My genuine confusion probably threw him off._

"I heard she was troublesome... why would I want to meet someone like that?" I shrugged it off and turned around to leave. It turned out later, that my father had actually believed that lie. Apparently, Kiba's mother was one of the only people in the household who actually used that paper to wrap gifts - so his suspicions were logical. He had thought that Naruto somehow got a hold of it to trick me.

In my room, I thought for a second that perhaps the condoms were already there to begin with and Kiba's mum decided to give them to me on the spot. The thought of her buying it for herself made me gag. _Did Kiba's mum have heats too? Single mothers are no joke…_ There were a hundred condoms in that huge box.

"How did she know my size?" I thought aloud with sweat trickling down his back. My brain froze and I decided to put the thought away before going to bed. It had been another long tiring day..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night Hinata Got Really Drunk**

 _Kiba_

In the several weeks which followed, Shikamaru and I became good friends. Initially, it took some time to get over the embarrassment of what had happened. Between the random encounters on the streets and plans with friends, we gradually developed some kind of connection.  
I thought about it as I leaned back on Hinata's couch. It was one of our monthly girl's nights out. The other girls were spread out over the other couches, one for each of us. We had had a few drinks at the bar before coming to Hinata's to hang out and it seemed like giving me a haircut or a bath wasn't on the agenda today.

I got the brazilian re-done at a professional place twice since we last got together like this at Ino's place. We never came to Hinata's house since we'd usually get kicked out from being too loud. She was surrounded by her clan after all. When family wasn't an issue, it would be Naruto who would protest about us hanging around _too much_. Uzumaki was conveniently away on a mission this time.

"Where's Tenten?" I asked lazily, looking over to Hinata, who was adjusting the air conditioning settings on a remote. I took off my thin black hoodie and fanned myself with a hand. I got up to tie it around my waist and then fell back on the couch. My blue tank top was getting a little sweaty.

"She said something about Neji-nisan wanting her to go home early," Hinata was the least sober of all of us, "some stupid shit like that." Hinata liked swearing when her boyfriend wasn't around, well drunk Hinata liked it anyway. It was still weird to hear her use even moderately rough language, so we all giggled a bit at the way Hinata spoke.

"Neji?" Sakura asked with a laugh, "since when does he order Tenten to go home _early_? Doesn't that mean they're somewhere around here?" She was referring to the Branch House of the Hyuga clan, which was in fact nearby, but probably beyond various walls and fences. They didn't live together like one big family or anything. Hinata was lucky to be given her own floor in one of the Main House's fancier buildings, being the heiress and all - something I dreamed I could have. The floor downstairs was used for banquets and there was a small training room as well, so it was fairly empty. Attached to the building were small rooms for servants who were probably getting ready for bed at that time.

"To answer your question," Ino replied, "Neji is probably busy with Tenten right now, so he wouldn't care that we're right here."

"Tenten doesn't know we're hanging out here tonight," Hinata added. "I don't think they're fucking though - not that I care… I mean, Nisan isn't the type. He thinks I'm still a virgin." Hinata laughed at this, whilst the rest of us looked at each other and then giggled at her.

"Hinata," Ino smirked, which was definitely a bad sign, "I've always wondered… Have you ever thought about fucking Neji?" We all became silent and looked at Hinata curiously. It was my turn to save her from saying anything stupid, so I quickly butted in.

"Ino, it probably isn't a good idea to ask her some-"

"Yeah," Hinata replied. We all looked at her with our mouths hanging open. Sakura looked more horrified than shocked. Her green eyes looked like apples about to fall out of their sockets. "I once masturbated in his room and even thought about him when Naruto was inside me."

"Okay that was… unexpected,," Ino muttered. She shook her head and tried to focus her vision. "Since Hinata has been so honest today, I think this calls for a round of truth and dare - Hinata being last of course."

Ino put herself first and we gave her the option of telling us about whether she ever had a thing with one of the older jounins or a dirty dare we were still negotiating.

"I am going to take the dare," Ino announced, "if Sai ever finds out shit like that, he'll kill me."

"Don't you guys dare tell my Narubo any of my secrets either," Hinata yelled, too drunk to even say her boyfriend's name right.

"We would never," Sakura said it like an oath and she was completely serious.

"Okay, so we've agreed on a dare," I looked at Sakura for approval and she nodded to me in return. "We want you to strip down in front of Neji's house and jump in the pond, screaming 'Rock Lee, I want you more than all the tea in China.'" Ino paled at the dare. "You're allowed to pretend that you're drunk." I was grinning through my sharp teeth at her. The idea was a combination of our ideas. Just to be clear, it was Sakura who wanted the stripping and pond action. I came up with the line.

"As if I wouldn't sound drunk already," Ino said. She was wearing a blue cropped top with jeans, so we thought it would be better to send her in a towel in order to run away without it getting too complicated.

Slowly, we sneaked over to the Branch House's villas to look for Neji's. We decided it would be too risky to take drunk Hinata with us, so we left her in the room. She didn't seem to care, since she wasn't keen on seeing Neji after what she told us. She used her Byakugan and Ino used her Mind Body Transmission Technique to communicate. They made a pretty good team navigating the Branch House's villas without getting caught. Of course, however, there were a lot of people on watch that night. _A lot more people with Byakugans._  
Hinata warned us that another Byakugan user had caught us and we couldn't figure out what to do. It seemed that we didn't even know who the guy was as we looked at him blankly, yet he clearly recognised us. Ino was in her towel and had immediately shut off her technique - since it would only make us look more suspicious.

"Good evening," he said. This guy was probably only several years older than us or something, but he was quite polite. "May I ask what you three are doing out here?"  
"We just came back from a swim," Ino beamed at him innocently. The man didn't look convinced and asked us the same question again. Ino looked at Sakura and then Sakura looked at me. It seemed like I had missed something, but they definitely had a plan.

"I've always had a thing for Hyuga men," Sakura blushed and walked over to him, "it seems you've caught us trying to spy on you guys." She said this as if she had been waiting for him the whole time. I have to admit, Sakura's seducing skills were the shit. The man's face looked redder than Hinata's when she first told Naruto she liked him. I was waiting for him to faint, but then realised he was a grown man and _not everyone in the Hyuga clan was like Hinata_. Ino and Sakura later swore to kill me if I told anyone the details of what happened after. Ino pulled her towel open and flashed him for a good few seconds, seamlessly making it look like an 'accident'.

"Um," he said, "are you guys looking for someone in particular?" I felt bad for not being able to contribute, so I took it on myself to save Ino and Sakura from potentially cheating on their boyfriends. It should have been me getting naked and flirty, if anyone.

Fortunately, he seemed more intimidated by me than the other two, because when I put my hand on his crotch and bit my lip he whimpered.  
"We were looking for you, babe," I whispered in his ear.

"U-uh," he stuttered, "I-Inuzuka women l-l-like you are my weakness." I blushed at his comment and then tried to smirk. We had him completely under control, I think. Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, I licked his jaw slowly and then planted a kiss on his cheek, before headbutting him into a knockout. Sakura checked him quickly to make sure he was okay. Then, we giggled like maniacs whilst we dragged him into a dark corner and took all his clothes off before tying him up - using his own garments. We let him keep his creepy pink briefs on, since none of us wanted to see what was under those anyway. This was the funniest thing we had ever done since we were kids.

Ino reconnected her Mind Body Transmission Technique and smiled, telling us that Hinata couldn't stop laughing in her room. She had watched the whole thing through her Byakugan and told us the guy was a distant relative in the Branch House. We took a good few minutes just to laugh our asses off before continuing with the dare.

As if it was something natural for her, Ino stripped off the towel and threw it to the side. The pond was right in the middle of four villas, so she had already drawn quite some attention.

"Rock Lee!" she called out, "I want you more than all the tea in China. Take me here and now!" she shouted and then jumped into the pond. I experienced my stomach twisting inside me as I tried hard not to laugh. Sakura herself looked like she was about to explode. After a good thirty seconds of having several people, including Neji, watch her as she danced in the pond, Sakura and I came running to her.

"Ino, what are you doing?!" Sakura shouted. I looked over to Neji, who looked paler than usual watching from his porch. Trying to hold back my laughter I joined in with the act.  
"We're so sorry," I said bowing down. "Our friend is very drunk." Neji cleared his throat once he figured out what was happening and told the others to go back into their houses. We assumed he was planning to handle the situation on his own. He glared at the three of us as we bowed down to apologise.

"We were with Hinata," Sakura told him, "and then we realised that Ino wasn't with us - so Kiba sniffed her out and we found her here." I looked down, as if extremely embarrassed. In fact I couldn't look directly into his eyes without smiling. His eyes were just too similar to those of the man we had tied up.

"I'll guide you three to the gates," he said this in a pained voice with a blush on his face. He switched to an authoritative voice to say, "Hinata had nothing to do with this, understand?" We all nodded at him like school kids nodding to a teacher.

"Neji," Ino said with a smirk, "is Hinata usually allowed in your bedroom?" Sakura and I looked at each other with pure shock on our faces. _She wouldn't dare…_ Neji looked at her confused. He shrugged it off, assuming she was just drunk and started walking after gesturing us to follow. Sakura and I both held Ino whilst walking behind him.

"Neji," Ino said again, "have you ever thought of Hinata whilst having s-" I slapped my hand on to Ino's mouth and looked at Sakura biting her lip. Neji wasn't stupid, of course, so he knew what Ino was talking about. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"We're extremely sorry, Ino had too much to drink," Sakura told him as she held on to Ino by the towel. Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

"I would appreciate it if you guys stayed quiet, you're attracting enough attention already," he narrowed his eyes at Ino, "and please don't speak of my cousin like that." Ino suddenly broke out into laughter and we tried our hardest to shut her up as we followed him to the gates. We said sorry for the billionth time and he said 'goodnight' before closing the gates, keeping his polite but cold attitude to the very end.

Outside the Hyuga mansion, we fell to the floor and laughed forever. It was not long before we were discovered, however. It was nearing midnight, so the streets were almost silent. I had already caught the scents coming close to us so I knew who they were - but my sense of smell had faltered.

"Look what we have here," the copy-nin, Hokage or Sakura's ex-sensei, looked down at us. "Causing trouble, I presume." There was another scent with Kakashi, but I had a feeling the effects of the alcohol had confused my hyperactive senses, because he was clearly alone.

Ino turned away from him to tighten her towel. Sakura got up immediately and we followed after. I gave my hoodie to Ino and she quickly pulled it over her head. Kakashi studied us carefully. "Where are Ino's clothes?" he asked this with genuine curiosity.

"We…" escaped my mouth and then I remembered we left them in Hinata's bathroom.

"Don't need to tell you," Sakura finished. He raised a brow, clearly interested in whatever we were doing. We knew he was a pervert and we also knew that he was probably bored as fuck - so it wasn't a surprise that he followed us when we tried to walk away from him.

"I would tell me if I were you," Kakashi called out from behind us, "Inoichi-san would be curious if he found out his daughter was wandering around outside the Hyuga mansion in a towel."

"Pfft," Ino responded, "I've done much worse."

" _I know that_ ," Kakashi replied. The dark aura behind us made us freeze. Sakura and I looked at Ino, who shook her head anxiously. She turned around and so did we.

"You wouldn't dare," Ino threateningly glared at him. He didn't flinch. The staredown continued until Sakura intervened.

"We were playing truth or dare and Ino had to take off all her clothes and jump in the pond outside Neji's house," Sakura told him. Ino looked at her in shock and then at Kakashi, who snickered.

"You didn't answer my question Sakura, _where are her clothes_?" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Up your ass you pervert!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists. "What the fuck are you going to do about it?!" Ino failed to hold me back as I jumped on him. I was somewhat surprised that it wasn't a shadow clone, but the real him. While I pinned him to the floor with my claws, Sakura pulled up her fist to land a punch, but she stopped just as she reached his face. He almost got away, but Ino came up from behind me and pulled up my top _and my bra_.

This was the stupidest thing ever. Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's infamous copy-nin, had two girls straddling him simultaneously with titties right in his face, holding him down. Sakura almost fainted from the shock and I was frozen. Ino squeezed my boobs, I made some kind of weird noise and Kakashi already had his eye closed but he was yelling in protest. To shut him up, Ino pushed me forward, attempting to suffocate him with my breasts (what was she thinking, honestly...). Sakura was still in shock. His body stopped moving and the silence rang in our ears.

"INO WHAT THE FUCK?!" I finally snapped out of it and pulled my shirt down after getting off Kakashi. He was knocked out, by the looks of it. Sakura skipped the medical check and we just ran away.

We ran to Sasuke's house and sneaked in. Sakura immediately went to Sasuke to tell him we were hiding. He had awoken from our intrusion and I managed to find Ino a pair of trousers before he came to see us in one of the spare rooms. They were the usual jounin trousers, so we didn't think he would suspect anything. Moreover, they were folded away in a wardrobe with at least twenty identical pairs.

A sleepy Sasuke looked at us with his usual stoic expression, "you can stay for breakfast if you want. Make yourself at home." That was all he said before he told Sakura to make sure we don't do anything stupid. Sakura didn't bother apologising, but simply told him to go back to bed and then joined us.

"Your boyfriend is surprisingly welcoming," Ino commented.

"He doesn't really care, since he knows you two," Sakura told us, "besides, he usually gets bored all alone in this huge place."

"We should come here more often," I suggested.

"I asked him before," she laughed, "but it turns out the guys always crash here for the same reason."

Just as we were falling asleep on some futons, Ino dramatically shot up and called us. Sakura and I groaned at her. There was a dim light from the lamp outside the room which shone through the panels of the door.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura said with only one eye open.

"Whatever happened tonight… should stay between us and us only," she said in a serious tone.

"Well duh," I replied, "we all did some crazy stupid shit this time." My mind flew back to the Kakashi incident and I shivered.

"I really mean it, Kiba," she said, a little scared that I might tell her off.

"Okay, I promise," I swore to her, "I will not tell a soul."

"I promise as well, Ino, but what do we do if rumours spread?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Well, we left quite a few things out there in the open," she was probably referring to the Hyuga guy and Kakashi, "but if no one hears it from us and we completely deny it, the rumours will disappear just as quickly as they show up. There were too many witnesses at the pond, so we can't deny _that_ ever happened, but we should keep in mind what Neji said," she whispered, "about Hinata's involvement. Hyuga boy never happened and neither did Kakashi, got that?" Sakura and I nodded in agreement. Perhaps we more scared of Neji and Hinata's family than we were of our own parents finding out about what had happened.


End file.
